Heartache
by Samsayshii
Summary: Edward left in New Moon. Bella ran off to Volturi. 50 years later she's in a band with Felix, Demetri, Alec and Jane. They get a visit at the castle from none other than the Cullens! Read and review! FIRST STORY
1. Chapter 1

**HI guys! I Do NOT own twilight only Stephanie does! PLEASE read and review**

**Heartache**

CHAPTER 1.

It's been 50 years. 50 years since he left me. 49 years since Victoria came back and changed me. 49 years since I joined the Volturi –my new family. Jane is my best friend. More than Alice ever was. Demetri, Felix and Alec are big brothers to me. All of them helped me pick up the pieces of my heart. Together we formed a band call Heartache.

Aro is my father and Marcus and Casius are my uncles. I found out one year after I came that my power is a sponge. I can absorb all powers. They are very interested in my gift. I have thousands of powers and are still gaining them.

"Isabella and Jane. Meeting downs stairs. Aro needs to see us," Demetri called through the bedroom door.

"Coming," We yelled in unison. We ran out the door, and passed Demetri. Aro, Casius and Marcus were sitting on their royal chairs. Everyone is the guard was there. Hmmm, I wonder what could be so important?

"I called you all down to say that we are going to be having some guests. There are 7 of them and they would love to see Heartache play and meet our new guard. Izzy this may be the hardest for you so prepare yourself. You may leave" Aro announced.

I wonder what he means? I have to prepare myself? For what? Jane and I ran back up stairs planning on what to wear to our show.

H*E*A*R*T*A*C*H*E

Our guests will be arriving today. I'm nervous to meet them. Aro said I have to prepare my self. There was a light tap on my door and before I could answer Jane barged in.

"Izzy, let's go. Aro wants us. The guests just arrived. C'mon, c'mon," she yelled while dragging me out the door. When we reached the throne room I saw 7 pairs of eyes I never thought I would see again. Suddenly, my anger got out of control and I started shrieking.

"ARO HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I WAS FINALLY GETTING OVER THEM AND YOU BRING THEM HERE? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS." Aro looked worried. Last time I got like this I blew up half my room because of my power to control the four elements. I felt Alec put his arms around my waist so I couldn't charge at them. Smart Boy. When he thought I was calm, he relased his grip and I ran right up to their shocked faces.

"Surprised to see me? You thought I died didn't you. Well, your half right Bella dies not Izzy. She is alive and hates you with so much passion. I suggest leaveg me alone if you know what's good for you" I half shrieked.

Alice was brave enough to speak "Be-Izzy none of us ment it. Our fucking idiot of a brother made us. We still love you and miss you terribly. Please forgive us."

I snorted and walked away with Jane and Alec following me. I ran into my room and dry sobbed into the pillow. Jane and Alec didn't know how to comfort me. They tried comforting me telling me we had a show to do, but I couldn't calm down. I felt terrible. That's when a knock on the door stopped me.

**Good? Bad? REVIEW!! Be nice it's my first story and I am a young writer. Thanks!!!!!!!!**


	2. story be told

**Chapter 2. **

**B-POV**

**I do not own twilight**

I quietly said a come in. Felix came in and told me Aro wanted to see us. I looked at Jane and Alec. They motioned for me to go down stairs. I walked in and saw _–them-_. I acted if they weren't there and walked straight up to Aro.

"Izzy, I know that you don't want them here and that your hurting again. But can you at least tell them what happened when you left?" I looked at him but nodded that even a vampire might have trouble seeing it.

I took a deep breath and began. "When you guys left I went into a deep depression. My friends couldn't look at me and Charlie never spoke. I followed the same routine every day. Sleep, go to school, cry and repeat. After a while Charlie said that he was gonna send me back to Jacksonville. I threw a tantrum throwing clothes around the house. That Saturday I went for a drive and saw two motorcycles lying around. I decided to pick them up. My best friend, well former best friend fixed them up. He taught me how to ride and everything.

"He was like my personal sun. when I was with him I was happy, and when I left the hole in my chest re opened. One day he told me I couldn't hang out with him anymore. He was to dangerous. I was heartbroken. that weekend I decided to find the _meadow. _When I reached there I realized I wasn't alone. Laurent was standing right in front of me. He said I should be glad he found me first before Victoria. Right before he was about to suck me dry five giant wolves showed up.

"They chased and killed Laurent. Jake snuck in my window that night and told me to think back to when he told me those scary stories. I remembered that night and at 7 in the morning I went down to tell him what he was. _Werewolf. _The wolves have been hunting down Victoria and never found her. I decided that this day I would try cliff diving. Jake saved me just in time. I didn't do it for fun though. I was trying to kill myself so Victoria would leave the wolves alone.

"I decided to run off to Italy that night. Instead of killing me they kept me around. Jane and I have become so close like sisters. Felix, Demetri and Alec became my older brothers. Together we formed our band Heartache. Aro became my _father._ Casius and Marcus became my _uncles. _They are my real family and helped me through everything."

By the end I was choking back sobs. All 7 of _them_ had pained expressions on. Serves them right. I asked Aro if I could leave and he said yes. I ran out of the room and right into mine. I stayed there all night dry sobbing. Was I still in love with Edward Cullen? Or did I hate with a firery passion?

H*E*A*R*T*A*C*H*E

Jane greated me by the door the next morning. She asked me If I wanted to go hunting. I nodded my head weakly and we took off. **(A.N. Izzy got some of the volturi gaurds to go veggy)**

In the middle of hunting Jane started asking questions. She stopped when we heard rustling in the bushes….

* * *

**REVIEW!! THANKS!**


	3. AN SORRYYYY

SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED ILL START WORKING SOON THOUGH!!!

-kLuTzYvAmPiRe98


End file.
